halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Rusak
|born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6' |weight=168 pounds |hair= |eyes=blue |era= |rank= |number= |specialty= |affiliation= * **Boundary Republic ***First Brigade }} Julian Rusak was a human . Born on in , Rusak joined the Boundary Republic's First Brigade, the nearby militia group. With the unit unable to provide Rusak a decent uniform to protect him from the cold, he was forced to rely on his family for that need. In , Rusak was promoted to the officer ranks, and placed as the officer in charge of a group scheduled to train with the more capable former cells. Returning in early , Rusak's life was relatively uneventful until the invasion in . Along with the rest of the cell, Rusak reinforced the 10th Line Artillery Battery. However, as the unit began to be overrun, the once high morale of the First Brigade broke, and many of the rebels attempted to desert. During this period, Rusak was forced to execute a rebel who had tried three times to desert and had shot an officer of the 10th who attempted to stop him on his third try. After the 10th was overrun, the First Brigade only had men left, Rusak one of them. As they tried to return home, the seven were captured by . Interrogated extensively by the , initially Rusak was chosen to be killed as part of Operation: STEEL STEED, however, he was spared from death, and tried to find the whereabouts of the other six, eventually discovering in 2620 what had happened, but passing away before he could get it out. Biography Heritage Early Life Joining In , after finishing his secondary school education, Rusak decided he wanted to join the . While his parents ran a stable business as tailors, Rusak did not feel any inclination to take up the family trade. This, coupled with the fact many of Rusak's friends were joining the rebels, pushed him to join, and as a result, in November , after many months of internal struggle, Rusak informed his parents he intended to join. While he had expected a argument by his mother and father, neither of them caused any uproar. This lack of chaos was in large part due to the fact that when Rusak's father was young, he had a bad falling out with his parents over his decision to join the . As a result, he lost contact with his own parents after joining the military, and he had no intention of that happening with his own son. After several days of conversation, Rusak had convinced his parents that he was bent on doing this, and both accepted what he was going to do. At the time, the area Rusak was living in was experiencing a bad winter, that he would be forced to train and live in as part of the rebels, who were known by the local population that, despite their connections to the Boundary Republic, could sometimes barely afford to clothe new recruits, and other times could not equip them at all for the conditions. To help their son, Rusak's father and mother fashioned a uniform and field cap for him out of wool. In order to remind their son of his family, Rusak's parents made the uniform based off of ancient photos of relatives who had served in the military while humanity was still on . After receiving his clothing from his parents, Rusak bade them a sad farewell, and went out, approaching the first member of the local brigade, the First Brigade, and expressed his desire to join. The rebel brought him to the house where the local commander was, where he was given identification, and within hours, was out to train with other new recruits. During his journey, another recruit spotted Rusak's wool uniform, and quietly informed him that he would have to wear that at all times, or else it would be stolen by other desperate recruits. Rusak took the man's advice to heart, especially after seeing the miserable conditions those who were not properly prepared were in, keeping the uniform within his sight at all times. During his training, Rusak's resolve to be an was tested by the absolutely miserable conditions that he and the other recruits lived in. However, Rusak, remembering his father's own stories about his brutal training, assumed that it was only there to make them tough, not as an indication of the supply issues within the Boundary Republic. "Lowest of the Low" "Congratulations, Sir" Last Months of Peace March To War Capture Prisoner #1141 Imprisonment Escape The Chase "Robert Verags" After escaping captivity, Rusak made it his objective in life to find his friends who had not been as lucky as he. However, he was a wanted man, and could not use his real name, even in dealing with other groups, lest undercover discover him and put him back in captivity. To rectify this issue, Rusak hid himself aboard a freighter bound for the colony of . With only his Boundary Republic uniform, Rusak made sure to keep out of sight of the crew, only leaving his hiding spot in the cargo bay to snatch food from the galley, with the few people manning it none the wiser to his existence. Once the freighter landed on , Rusak found that, for once, his uniform would keep him safer. The colony had a very strong and very ruthless presence, causing most, if not all of the general population to avoid doing anything to Rusak, fearing possible retribution on them or their families. Heading into the criminal underworld of the colony, Rusak began looking for a man who could forge documents, as without anything to back up his alias, his attempt to figure out what happened to his friends would fall apart extremely quickly, and he would find himself once again as a prisoner of war. Approaching the local cell near the spaceport, Rusak took a chance, identifying himself as an officer of the Boundary Republic looking to get documents forged. In a stroke of luck, the cell Rusak contacted had been making false papers for who had escaped after their defeat. Once he had paid the a hefty sum of , Rusak received his papers. They identified him as Robert Verags, born on in , who had never served in the military, and was currently unemployed after losing his job due to the invasion While the forged documents looked official, the rebels warned Rusak not to do anything or go anywhere that would cause officials to look at his identification beyond face value, as his name did not exist in any or database. As he had papers, Rusak also could not claim that he lived off of the that permeated the . Along with his new papers, Rusak also purchased sets of civilian clothes to further blend in. However, he refused to dump his officer's uniform for two reasons. One was personal, as his parents had created it for him, and he did not want to give it up, as it reminded him of home and of the friends he was searching for. The second reason was more practical. While for the most part, groups did not respect authority outside of their own groups, Rusak could still use the uniform to his advantage on colonies whose population feared the or to prove that he was a rebel to various groups that he would need to assist him. While on , Rusak encountered Alex Vens, who at the time was working as a pilot-for-hire, usually running guns or drugs for various groups. When Rusak discovered Vens was also a former Boundary Republic officer, he asked him to join on the search for the missing personnel. Initially, Vens refused. While he was performing dangerous jobs on , he had no intent to tangle with the again, having narrowly escaped them once. While Vens had not disavowed his former allegiance, his patriotism was not enough for Rusak to convince him to work towards his goal, especially when the latter intended to go up against . "What Heinous Crime Is This?" Death Category:Until All Is Lost